La caza del mago mas codiciado: Severus Snape
by M.Y.U. Kinky's girls
Summary: Y esta es mi fic para el concurso Aca trato de conkistar a mi serpiente adorable. Deaaaaar! Sexy Viper & Severus Snape


Disclaimer: Ya saben... el discurso de siempre. Salvo Jezabel, Teff y la narradora, todo lo demas pertenece a JK Rowling.

Dedicado a las Kinkys, hermosas, las amo!!! Sigan así de pervertidas día a día, ke me llenan de orgullo y a Indirita Snape, ke es una ídolaaaaaaaa!!!

Cautions: Ninguna... Todo wey!

CONQUISTANDO A SEVERUS SNAPE: La caza del mago más codiciado, por Sexy Viper ( Kinky Girl )

Fue mi profesor durante los últimos cuatro años de mi estancia en el colegio. Desde el primer momento que lo vi supe que una historia comenzaría a tejerse con nosotros de protagonistas. Es como cuando un artista ve un amanecer y sabe que tarde o temprano lo pintará... o como cuando un niño escucha una historia fantástica y espera a la sombra de su habitación el momento en que este ser magnífico se presente frente a sus ojos. Supe que algo sucedería, y que, al mismo tiempo, sería algo imposible y prohibido.

Fue el año en que me graduaba cuando me decidí a hacer algo por esto que sentía. "No está bien", "Le causarás problemas", "Es imposible, de nada servirá". Estos pensamientos me rondaban por la cabeza a toda hora, todo momento, cada segundo... pero comprendamos que soy una chica obstinada – gracias a los sagrados dragones antiguos – y que me encanta no seguir mi sensatez cuando me conviene. La cuestión es que opté por hacer algo al respecto... Y así comenzó todo.

Seduction chance nº1:

Durante una de sus clases – que estábamos realizando una poción sumamente complicada (así la catalogó él) – aproveché la excusa del agobiante calor que expulsaban los calderos y sus burbujeantes contenidos para quitarme la túnica solo por un segundo... El profesor Snape no se había percatado de mi estado (aclárese que llevaba el uniforme gris debajo de la túnica, pero como Jezabel me dijo, más que pollera era un cinturón...) así que decidí llamar su atención. Arrojé un petardo que le robé a mi compañero de clase y esto provocó que la poción de mi compañera estalle manchando todo el salón. Incluida yo.

- ¡Estupidaaaaaa!!! – regañó mi compañera – ¡Si vas a hacer una broma hazla bien!

Yo no pude más que lanzarme a reír como un payaso endemoniado, toda empapada en aquella viscosa poción. Jezabel se acercó a mi banco (la poción también la había alcanzado) y me señaló a mi profesor predilecto. Estaba completamente cubierto en la rosada sustancia, mirándome furioso. Yo no pude hacer más que sonreírle dulcemente para que comprendiera que no le tenía miedo.

- Me va a castigar... - le susurré a mis amigas ansiosa por lo sucedido. Mis compañeras me miraron de forma extraña, ya dispuestas a encerrarme en la sección de desquiciados mentales del San Mungo.

Lamentablemente el profesor no me reprendió ni esta vez, ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente de la siguiente. Me miraba con una gélida expresión, pero no decía nada más. Al parecer tenía que cambiar mis planes...

His Thoughts

Era la clase en que le enseñaba a séptimo la poción de _Verisatem. _Me disponía a corregir la tarea asignada cuando una fuerte explosión, seguida por una lluvia de poción rosada, me interrumpió. Alcé la vista y encontré a una de mis alumnas riendo abiertamente. Al parecer era la causante de aquel enchastre. Pero cuando quise reprenderla mi boca no articuló palabra. No podía dejar de ver su cuerpo menudo ataviado con aquellas ropas muggles que todos los estudiantes usan debajo de la túnica reglamentaria. Una camisa ajustada a su silueta y una pollera bastante corta podían cortarme la respiración. Solo me limité a mirarla con desagrado. Si hablaba, tartamudearía...

Su comportamiento fue empeorando clase tras clase. Pero nunca fui capaz de amonestarla. Siempre sucedía lo mismo. Cuando me clavaba su verde mirada me congelaba. Afortunadamente, mi cuerpo era independiente a esta sensación y lograba disimular mi estado.

SEDUCTION CHANCE Nº2:

Otra tarde me encontraba en la sala común leyendo un volumen sobre diversos significados que se le pueden dar a los Arcanos. Fue cuando el profesor ingresó. Automáticamente me recosté sobre el mullido sillón que me encontraba y simulé estar durmiendo. Antes, me aseguré de que mi túnica se deslizara "accidentalmente" de forma que mis piernas se viesen, y la falda se arrugue, incitando a las más pervertidas fantasías florecer en su limitada mente. Noté que Snape se percató de mi presencia, pero no hizo absolutamente nada! . ¡Maldición!. ¿Acaso ese hombre era de hierro? .

His Thoughts

Decidí ir a la sala común para entregarle a alguno de los prefectos los pergaminos que acababa de corregir. Iba pensando en las excusas que me planteaba Albus cuando ingresé a la sala sin el más mínimo cuidado. Y allí la vi. La sangre se me hirvió y sentí como las manos comenzaban a temblarme. Estaba recostada, sumamente dormida. Al parecer se había quedado estudiando Adivinación. Eso me enterneció. Pero luego mis ojos se deslizaron de su rostro por su pecho y observé su regular respiración. Bajé mi vista y acaricié con la misma sus delgadas piernas. La pollera se arrugaba en un sector bastante excitante para la mente de un hombre. A mi parecer, esa condenada pollerita era más corta de lo que pensaba...

Con todo el autocontrol que pude reunir, seguí mi camino hasta la habitación de los chicos de quinto. Definitivamente necesitaría una ducha muy fría...

SEDUCTION CHANCE Nº3

Faltaba poco para la conclusión del ciclo escolar y yo no me daría por vencida. Tenía todos los naipes a mi favor, ¡Por qué estaba fallando! . Capaz él realmente no sentía absolutamente nada por mí. Seguramente me veía como una "nena tonta", una "lolita", incapaz de seguir el ritmo de un hombre... Pero no conocía la derrota. No yo. Una Slytherin. Un ser que nació para triunfar, para volar alto, para ser Reina...

Decidí jugar un juego más sucio. Usando toda la sensualidad que había en mí, me dirigí al Gran Salón para estudiar encantamientos. Sabía que él se encontraba allí puesto que era la hora en que él leía su ejemplar de "El Profeta" y tomaba una taza de café. Había varios estudiantes cuando llegué, pero en efecto, Snape también estaba allí. Sin más que perder, me senté lo más próxima a su lugar y abrí mi libro. Saqué la varita y comencé a practicar los movimientos explicados. De vez en cuando pasaba mi varita por mis labios en forma pensativa. ¡Eso tenía que funcionar!.

His Thoughts

Me encontraba disfrutando de una tranquila tarde cuando percibí su presencia en la sala. Mi cuerpo se estremeció y un sudor frío me recorrió la espalda. Ya era conciente de los efectos que esa mocosa tenía en mí. Sabía que la sola mención de su nombre me sacudía el estómago, y que cuando cruzaba su vista con la mía, mi corazón se aceleraba y mi mente me traicionaba. Su cuerpo, su aroma, sus movimientos... ¡Maldición! ¡Era mi alumna! ¡Cómo pudo haber pasado!.

Cuando sentí que se había acercado a mí, maldije por lo bajo. Sin quitar la vista de mi ejemplar, la espié. No quería perder detalle de sus gestos. Todo era una droga adictiva ya... La descubrí haciendo tarea de encantamientos. Deseaba ayudarla. Podía ver en su rostro, una mueca de desconcierto causada por la falta de comprensión.

Cuando comenzó a pasarse la varita por los labios creí que iba a morir del deseo. De vez en cuando, paraba y mordisqueaba la punta con tanta sensualidad que podía jurar que era capaz de derretir el chocolate más sólido de toda Inglaterra. Pero... ¡Qué hacía pensando yo en chocolate!!!.

Her Thoughts

Moría por saber si él me prestaba al menos un poco de atención. Lo veía tan inmutable que se me partía el alma en dos. Pero era fuerte. DEBÏA ser fuerte. No había marcha atrás.

Pasó una hora. Cuando me hube cansado de jugar a ese tonto jueguito, tomé mis cosas y abandoné el lugar. Me dirigí a mi cuarto. Necesitaba soledad para cerrar la herida que tenía en el corazón. Ese tajo que me produjo su presencia en mi vida no cicatrizaba y se hacía más grande día a día, minuto a minuto.

Me desplomé sobre mi cama y rompí en llanto. Maldije mi estupidez al haberme enamorado de mi profesor; de ese hombre duro y frío, incapaz de sentir emoción alguna. Maldije mi inocencia al creer que sería capaz de hechizarlo. Y maldije mi flaqueza al estar ahí llorando como estúpida, cuando tendría que estar en sus brazos, deshaciéndome con cada una de sus palabras, entregándome sin condiciones. Era suya, eso no cabía la menor duda. Pero él no me quería en su vida... debía tener otra mujer. Seguro. La sola mención de otra mujer compartiendo su cama hizo en mí una pesadez mayor, logrando que ahogue un grito de dolor.

SEDUCTION CHANCE Nº4: THE LAST RESOURCE!

Era el útimo día en Hogwarts. Fue difícil soportar el último mes. Verlo y no tenerlo era peor que verlo con otra...

Estaba empacando los últimos objetos en mi baúl cuando Teff ingresó a mi cuarto. Estaba enojada y su expresión me inquietó.

¿Te piensas ir así nomás? – chilló enérgicamente.

¿Qué quieres que haga?, ¿Llorar delante de sus narices?, ¿Suplicarle que me deje amarlo, al menos un momento?, ¡Eso nunca! – estallé.

¡Deja tu maldito orgullo por una vez!, ¡Estás loca por ese hombre y no puedes ver que estas abandonando una batalla que no terminó!, ¡Lucha hasta el final!, ¿Dónde quedó la chica que conocía?.

Sus ojos me suplicaban una muestra de mi fortaleza al menos una vez más. No podía decepcionar a mi mejor amiga. Ella creía en mí. Me admiraba. Y tampoco podía decepcionarme a mí misma. Dije que ganaría a ese hombre, ¡Y lo iba a hacer!.

Bajé hasta las mazmorras del castillo y me encaminé hasta su despacho. El corazón me latía de forma que sentía que se me iba a escapar del pecho. Abrir la puerta era el último paso que tenía que dar. Y el más difícil...

His Thoughts

Hoy se marchaba y yo no había hecho nada por retenerla. ¿Pero qué podía hacer realmente?. Ella no sentía nada por mí, solo era su forma de actuar. Siempre había mostrado indiferencia frente a mi presencia. Nada me señalaba que lo que hacía era adrede. ¿O tal vez sí?. ¿O tal vez cada uno de sus accidentes era intencionados para que yo me percatase de su persona?. Era todo tan complicado... tan confuso. No podía confiarme. No podía permitir darme el prodigio de soñar con imposibles. ¿Quién me desearía?. Jamás tuve nada. Ni el amor de mis padres, ni el respeto de mis compañeros. Mucho menos tendría la compañía de un ser tan exquisito y tan mágico. Ella estaba lejos. Ella merecía un futuro mejor. Ella... ¿ella estaba al pie de mi puerta?.

SHE AGAIN

Lo había hecho. Entré y me paré frente a él. Me importaba un cuerno lo que llegase a decir. Mis emociones eran más fuertes, más rebeldes. Y no conocían límites.

Me acerqué a su escritorio sin quitarle la mirada. Podía leer muchas cosas en sus ojos. Tan negros como el ébano. Y los míos centellaban un fulgor de deseo y pasión contenida. ¡Querían gritar tantas cosas!. Respiré hondo y me acerqué aún más. Ya estaba jugada. Tomé su cara entre mis manos y lo besé. Esperaba un rechazo frío y cruel, pero solo hallé espasmo total. Aproveché esta circunstancia para abrirle la boca e intensificar el beso. Mi lengua invadió su boca y comencé a jugar de la forma más lujuriosa posible. Podía sentir que su cuerpo se estremeció por un momento, pero que luego se relajó. Me estrechó con sus brazos y correspondió el beso, aumentando su placer. Era estar en el cielo. Como me había imaginado, me derretía con su contacto. Me sentía tonta y floja. Desaparecía en sus caricias y me encontraba nuevamente para corresponderle tal cariño, tal delicia.

Luego de unos segundos – que fueron eternos minutos – me separé de él. No quise cruzar mis ojos con los suyos por miedo a lo que encontraría. Solo me limité a dirigirme a la puerta por donde ingresé. Antes de irme me volví. Unos deseos de confirmar los destrozos que mi persona había causado me inundaron. Y ahí lo vi. De pié, agitado, tan sorprendido como aliviado. Solo le sonreí y me marché.

Hoy lo recuerdo y me río del episodio. Soy obstinada, pero confieso que en aquel momento dudé de mis capacidades. Una cosa es jugar sabiendo que ganaré, otra muy distinta es arriesgarse sin saber lo que el destino me deparará. Pero no me arrepiento... se muy bien lo que perdí y lo que gané. Y es hasta el día de hoy que rondo en sus pensamientos...

... ¿No es cierto amor? – pregunté.

¿Hmmm? – me respondió Severus sin quitar la mirada de su volumen.

Fin


End file.
